This invention relates to measuring sticks of the type commonly employed at athletic events to se the heights of cross-bars, and, more particularly, to a telescoping measuring stick having a signal means for quickly and easily establishing the height of the cross-bar.
At athletic events, it is common to set the cross-bar of events such as the high jump, the pole vault and other similar events employing a variable height cross-bar. Present approaches are tedious, requiring considerable effort and time to accurately set a new cross-bar height.
There are several references disclosing various height indicators, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,561 and 3,492,737. There are also references which disclose indicating means as the height is changed; these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,030 and 1,018,328.
However, none of these rferences deals with the problems of the type described above in connectio with athletic events. Hence, there remains a need for a measuring stick that will quickly and accurately permit establishment of the height of a cross-bar at an athletic event.